A Summer I'll Never Forget
by MommaFlorence
Summary: An IcexOC story. That will eventually get done M for later themes


"I'VE COME TO GET A DRINK!" Florence called, as she bounded into the kitchen of the Nordic's house, wearing a neon yellow tank top and yellow hot pants with strawberries on them. All of the Nordics turned to look at the Italian, who was now pouring herself something to drink. She felt their eyes on her and she turned around, not noticing the way she put her arms, showed her cleavage. Norway, Finland, and Sweden went back to what they were doing; Iceland just stared and Denmark started laughing at Iceland. "You know you love that, Ice~" Denmark smirked as he turned back to what he was doing. "S-shut up." Iceland said, blushing dark red and looking away. Florence noticed how her arms were and flopped them down, blushing. "G-gah I'm sorry about that, but please don't stare at me like that.." she said as Iceland blushed even more. "N-no it's fine, and I'm sorry too." he said, looking down. "Alright, if you're gonna have an apology session, go inside!" Norway said, rather annoyed, to the pair. Florence glared. "Well fuck you too~" she said as she took a swig of her iced tea. Everyone stared at her in shock, including Norway. Florence looked up. "What?" she said as she shrugged. "Excuse me?" Norway said, standing up. Florence took another swig, "You heard me." she said. Norway narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up!" he said as he tried to slap her, hitting her right in the face, making her glasses fall off. Miraculously, her iced tea was still in her hand. She found her glasses, put them on her face, and splashed the iced tea onto his face, "What a waste of iced tea~" she said. This made the norweigian step back in shock, "WHAT THE HELL. FLORENCE?" he screamed as he threw a punch at her, which missed her due to the fact iced tea was in his eye. "Now I'll have to pour another glass of iced tea~ It's expensive, y'know~" Florence swooned as she went to the fridge to pour some more. All of the Nordics stared in shock as Norway took the bottle of water he was drinking, stood over Florence, and poured the remains of the water down the back of her shirt. Florence jerked up straight, dropping the iced tea onto the floor and screaming, "SHIT THAT'S COLD!" hence the water was in the freezer before Norway took it out. Norway smirked, "You deserve that." he said. Florence had enough of this nonsense and walked away to go change her shirt. Everyone turned to Iceland, expecting him to do something. Sighing, he followed her to her room, not knowing she was going to change. Florence started muttering to herself things about how Norway is like a hormonal girl on their period, while she was taking off her shirt. Iceland walked up to Florence's room and opened the door, finding Florence with no shirt on, no bra, no nothing. Iceland's face turned bright red at the sight. Florence just stood there as she turned around to see Iceland standing there as everything happened so fast that neither of them could comprehend what had just happened; Iceland was ontop of Florence, and Florence had no pants on, just underwear, purple underwear. "I-Iceland?" Florence said as she blushed a dark red. Just at that moment, the door opened to reveal all of the Nordics standing outside the door; Denmark laughing like an idiot, Finland with his mouth open, Sweden pulling an "WTF" face while covering Sealand's virgin eyes, Norway now pissed and Sealand wanting to see. Iceland went to get off Florence, but Florence pulled him back down, forcing his chest to touch her...rather large breasts, causing him to blush dark red. "I need you to cover me, I have dignity too!" Florence said. Iceland just nodded, too flustered to say anything. "I never knew you were like that, Iceland~" Denmark said between fits of laughter. "Denmark, SHUT UP! And everyone else...BLAME ICELAND, he's the one ontop of me!" Florence said as she pulled Iceland closer. "F-Florence, stop doing that!" Iceland said, becoming aroused. "Y're b'th l'ke an old ma'ri'd c'ple." Sweden said.


End file.
